


No pero sí…

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Situational Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es inercia. Gustav dice ‘no’ y Georg se encarga de convertirlo en ‘sí’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No pero sí…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JURO que no lucro con los nombres, logos o personajes reconocidos en esta obra. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y la ocurrencia de llamar al perro de Georg como Maximiliano von Listin-Schäfer. Del resto, alucino.

**No pero sí…**

 

Gustav no había opuesto resistencia. No mucha al menos. Simples “N-No… no… para, no…” dichos con el poco aliento que le quedaba mientras Georg lo acorralaba contra la pared más cercana y le abría los labios con la fuerza de besos desesperados.

A Georg le gustaba bromear con que aquel era el ‘no pero sí’ con el que Gustav se enfrentaba a la vida.

“No”, firme de cuando Georg le sugirió a Gustav faltar a un ensayo de la banda y en su lugar ir a la casa del primero. Su madre no iba a estar en toda la tarde y quería mostrarle _algo_. Gustav lo repitió: “No”.

Y volvió a decirlo cuando ya estaban en la parada del autobús esperando a que llegara: “No”.

Otro más frente a la puerta de la casa, y el último cuando ya estaban sobre la cama de Georg, pero éste “no” carecía de fuerzas y se perdió entre los gemidos.

Así era cuando se trataba de Gustav.

 

“No” otra vez cuando Georg le propuso a Gustav perder la virginidad juntos. Con quince y dieciséis años respectivamente, hasta cierto punto era lo normal. A su alrededor, los amigos ya empezaban a cuchichear del sexo y lo maravilloso que resultaba practicarlo. Tres “no” consecutivos siguieron a ése: Uno por comprar condones, otro por adquirir una botella de lubricante con aroma a coco, y el tercero cayó cuando después de un concierto, Gustav abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían y se encontró a Georg esperando por él. Desnudo e impaciente por hacerlo suyo. Un cuarto “no” brotó de los labios de Gustav, pero como venía ocurriendo cada vez más en tiempos recientes, se perdió entre los gimoteos y cayó en el olvido.

 

Cruzando la franja de la adultez legal, Gustav se repitió por espacio de un mes. El ‘no’ de siempre empezó a tener acompañantes extras. “No, porque…”, “No, pero…”, “No, no lo creo…”, que sin llegar a modificarse, cada vez tenían menos fuerzas.

Georg alegó que sería el paso ‘natural’, y por tal quería decir ‘normal’. Porque a su modo de ver las cosas, cuando ya ha pasado más de un año en que te tiras de manera exclusiva a tu amigo, dicho amigo pasa a ser amante, y por regla de tres, también novio.

La simple palabreja ahuyentaba a Gustav, y en ademanes infantiles, cada vez que la escuchaba sacudía la cabeza y se repetía: “No, no, no, ya que…” y así hasta el hastío.

Impaciente ya, Georg tomó las riendas, y al final de una conferencia entre la banda y los mandos de la disquera, alzó la mano que bajo la mesa mantenía entrelazando sus dedos con los de Gustav. Alto y a la vista de todos, dio de margen cinco segundos de expectación antes de anunciarlo: —Somos novios, y que se joda el que intente impedirlo.

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ni Gustav fue capaz de decir “no”.

 

—No.

—Pero-…

—No, Georg.

—¡Pero-…!

—¡Que no, caray!

—¡Gustav!

—¡Georg!

Bufando, cada uno clavó sus ojos en el otro, convencido de que era él y no uno el que se aferraba a su ridículo punto de vista.

Georg quería que se fueran a vivir juntos, y Gustav no. Georg ya había visto departamentos, y a Gustav no le apetecía ni revisar los anuncios que enviaba la agencia. Georg alegaba que era buena idea y Gustav que _no_ lo era y mejor no insistir.

El final anticlimático llegó una semana después en la forma del camión de mudanza. Georg manejaba, en el asiento de al lado Gustav refunfuñaba, y en la parte trasera iban empaquetadas cajas y más cajas con sus enseres personales.

Fue un “no” en toda regla, pero tácito, el “sí”.

 

—Por favor.

—No.

—Anda.

—No.

—Me haré cargo de él…

—No lo dudo, pero sigue siendo no.

—Sólo míralo… Acarícialo… Besa su cabecita linda.

A regañadientes, Gustav aceptó la bolita de pelos negros que gimoteó al verse sacudida, tan pequeña como una madeja de estambre, y que Georg se empeñaba en llamar ‘su mascota’, en _su_ como de ambos y no sólo suya.

—Pensé en nombres adecuados durante el camino. Cuestión de elegir uno.

—Sigue siendo no, así que basta de insistir —dijo Gustav, pese a todo, acariciando la diminuta cabeza que buscaba su contacto. Tan pequeño era el perro que asemejaba más a una rata que a un canino—. No podemos quedarnos con él.

—Ow, pero Gus… No es como si me hubieran dado un ticket de compra y garantía de diez días para devolverlo. Es un ser vivo, no una tostadora.

—¿De dónde salió entonces?

—Una niña, en el parque. Ya sabes, mascota querida huye con perro vagabundo y voilá, ¡cachorritos! Si no le damos un hogar, terminará en la calle, o lo que es peor, la perrera. ¿Quieres cargar eso en tu consciencia?

—Mmm… —Gruñó Gustav, acariciando al cachorro detrás de las orejas, y muy a su pesar, encariñándose con él.

Fue lo que Georg necesitó. Un instante de vacilación.

—¡Hecho! Nos lo quedamos. ¡Y se llamará Maximiliano von Listing-Schäfer! Maxi para los amigos.

Gustav no replicó en palabras ni ruidos. Ensimismado, siguió acariciando a la más reciente adquisición en su familia ahora de tres integrantes.

 

Georg pidió por la mano de Gustav ya tarde en la noche, justo después de hacer el amor. Con cuatro años de una vida juntos a la espalda, consideró que era lo ideal. Gustav dijo “no”.

Georg no cejó en su empeño, y a la mañana siguiente repitió su proposición. Sobre la mesa del desayuno deslizó una simple cajita de terciopelo negro y la recibió de vuelta sin siquiera ser abierta. “No”.

Un tercer intento llegó al cabo de unos días. Georg llevó a Gustav a cenar, y en la soledad del balcón que había reservado para ambos, colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo de piedra y repitió su pregunta.

—Gustav Schäfer, deja hago de ti un hombre decente, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

La expresión de Gustav no se modificó ni un ápice: —No.

La sonrisa en los labios de Georg decayó.

—¿En serio?

El rostro de Gustav permaneció tan pétreo como antes.

—No creo que…

—Entiendo, es ‘no’ —remedó Georg la frialdad con la que se había visto rechazado por tercera vez en un espacio tan corto de tiempo—. Vale, entiendo…

—¿Georg?

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento.

—Ok.

 

Gustav no podía decirlo con exactitud, pero después de esa cena, algo entre él y Georg pareció romperse.

El silencio de Georg acabó con los ‘no’ de Gustav, y salvo la falta de una chispa que entre los dos relucía perenne antes, su vida prosiguió igual.

Gustav se adormeció en la rutina y la tranquilidad. Pasó por alto un gran número de detalles, y cuando le tocó el turno de recibir un ‘no’, la vergüenza de recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina lo hizo querer vomitar.

Pequeño en su sencillez, el detonante había sido simple curiosidad.

—Uhm, ¿recuerdas el anillo con el que tú…? ¿Podría verlo ahora?

Bajo cejas fruncidas, los ojos verdes de Georg habían centelleado. Al moverse, sus labios habían paladeado el regusto agridulce de la venganza: —No.

Aquella simple palabreja había sido como una bofetada en el rostro de Gustav, que incapaz de una reacción mayor, había musitado un simple “ok” y se había hundido en su asiento.

Durante los siguientes meses, su relación se volvió incluso más frágil que antes.

Era la llegada del debacle.

 

Gustav perdió peso, cabello y los nervios.

Incapaz de seguir así, revolvió la casa entera hasta los cimientos para dar con la pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo dentro del bolsillo de una camisa que Georg ya no usaba más. No perdió tiempo en abrirla.

Sin molestarse en anunciar su presencia, abrió la puerta del baño y sorprendió a Georg, que en ese momento tomaba una ducha y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en espuma blanca.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Incendio?! ¡¿Ladrones?!

Aferrar la cortinilla no le sirvió de nada, Gustav se la arrancó de los dedos y haciendo caso omiso de su evidente desnudez, se apoyó sobre su rodilla derecha, a la par que del bolsillo trasero se sacaba una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo y que era diferente a la que él había encontrado minutos antes.

—Di… —Gustav se humedeció los labios, nervioso, seguro de que las mariposas en su estómago habían sido suplantadas por avispas furiosas—. Di que sí…

Georg suspiró, y a pesar de lo ridículo de la situación, tuvo paciencia para hacer una única petición.

— _Tú_ di que sí…

Gustav asintió, dos gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. En apenas una vibración de su voz: —Sí. No, pero sí… Sí.

 

Y justo cuando creía que ya no habría más sorpresas (una vida en la banda lo había curado ante cualquier eventualidad), Georg dejó sobre su regazo un simple formulario.

—Oh no…

—Oh sí…

Gustav le dedicó una mirada. —No jodas…

Georg le pasó el brazo por los hombros. —Sólo piénsalo: Tú, yo… y un lindo bebé.

Con las cartas sobre la mesa, Georg esperó el rotundo ‘no’ que jamás hizo acto de aparición.

Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, Gustav amplió su vocabulario en dos palabras: —Tal vez…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
